


Kiss With A Fist

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Burnplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Dominic Harrison, Oral Fisting, Painplay, Punching, Safewords, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, Whips, ballbusting, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dom first asked Adam to be rougher with him in the bedroom this is not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Kiss With A Fist

"Your such a big mouth,"Adam snarled balling up his fists to punch Dom in the face almost nocking one of the boys teeth out.

"Your hurting me so well I love it,"Dom moaned finding some sick pleasure in being slaped around by his boyfriend.

When Dom first asked Adam to be rougher with him in the bedroom this is not what he was expecting. 

Adam hated hurting Dom it pained him to punch his lover but if it made him happy the Scottish guitarist didnt mind infact he was also into some of the same kinks.

"Hit me again put your fist in my mouth,"Dom groaned his mouth bleeding and brused.

Adam obyed stuffing his entire fist into Doms wide open mouth quickly pulling it out disgusted by the saliva coating his hand.

"Again slap me pull my hair dont hold back,"Dom commanded an erection forming in his pants.

"Your a little bitch,"Adam growled slaping Dom across the face kicking him in the stomach.

"Fook do that again tell me how worthless I am,"Dom wimpred doubling over from the pain of Adam's kick.

"You horny masochistic slut you mean nothing to me,"Adam shouted roundhouse kicking Dom in the face which casued the boy to go flying back onto his ass.

"Shit that felt so good I want you to whip me strip of my clothes use my worthless body,"Dom wimpred his mouth filled with blood.

Adam ran over to the boy who was sprawled out on the floor in a heap to make sure that he didnt break any bones.

"Dont check up on me baby I am fine,"Dom spoke.

Adam nodded and did as he was instructed striping Dom of all his clothing, picking up a big black whip the older man began to strike the younger.

"Ohhh this feels so amazing harder daddy hit me harder,"Dom cried out his body covered in bruses his skin burning from the whips impact.

Adam contuined to whip Dom leaving red marks all over his pale skin. "I need you to kick me in the balls with those boots kick me hard,"Dom stamred his head clouded by pleasure.

"Dom I cant thats to far,"Adam replied his eyes filled with worry.

"I dont give a fook do it punish me castrate me burn me with your cigars make me hurt its not like we can have kids anyway,"Dom answred his cock erect and leaking with precum.

"Your a sick in the head,"Adam remarked reluctantly yet gently kicking his lover in the balls.

"Thats not hard enough make my dick go soft,"Dom commaned.

Adam couldn't take anymore this was all to much to handel so instead of kicing Dom again he wraped his large hands around his lovers neck choking him.

Dom could barely breathe he was on the edge of orgasam his body over stimulated by pleasure.

Adam growled and pressed one of his lit cigars onto the foreskin of Dom's member leaving a painful burn mark. 

"Shitttt your so good at hurting me I want you to whip my ass make sure that I wont be able to walk in the morning,"Dom grunted wincing through the pain.

"Turn the fuck around and bend over useless peice of shit,"Adam commaneded in response laying the whip down hard onto Doms pale ass.

"Ahhh yes more make my ass bleed,"Dom hissed as Adam hit him 15 times with the whip.

"Red red I cant take anymore please stop,"Dom shouted using their negotiated safeword. 

Adam quickly stoped and set the whip down. 

"That was so amazing please hurt me again sometime,"Dom stammered colapsing down onto the floor in a heap his body sore. 

Adam sighed breathlessly and picked up the bursed boy off the floor laying him down on their large king sized bed.

"I love you Dominic I hope you know that,"Adam cooed wraping his arms around the others back pulling him close. 

Dom smiled brightly and began to drift of to sleep the sound of Adam's beating heart soothing his mind. His body was scared and brused, his heart full with love for his boyfriend....... 


End file.
